RWBY A Brave Hunter
by Glynda
Summary: When team RWBY and JNPR go out for a field trip/test with Ms. Goodwitch and Professor Port it takes a rather unfortunate turn for the worst shortly after the test is over. Slight Romantic hints(white rose) (yang and bake) the normal shipping. This is my first fanfic So please try not to tear it up to bad.


RWBY A Brave Hunter

Three weeks before the middle of the semester and team RWBY and JNPR were going out on a field trip with Professor Port and Ms. Goodwitch "Are we there yet?" Ruby asked for the hundredth time in the past hour. "It's good to see that your eager to get to it Ms. Rose but be have yet to arrive." Professor Port in place of his wine red suit was wearing a tunic of the same color with steel armor that made his large gut almost disappear, and a pair of cargo pants that had small patches of metal armor on the knees and shin. Blake looked up from her book and looked at her teacher." By the way are we going professor?" Yang was lying down with her head on Blakes lap half asleep. Port jumped out of his seat."Why don't I tell you all a story to help pass the time?

Meanwhile in the car just behind team RWBY was the car holding team JNPR and Glynda, Juane was sleeping with his head against the window and Pyrrha on his shoulder, next to them Ms. Goddwitch sat across form the sleeping Nora and Ren who was reading a book.

The cars stopped with a jolt waking the two in the corner a well a Nora.

Professor Port jumps out of the car and gives triumphant laughter as the now half asleep team RWBY gets out of the car, Ruby is holding onto Weiss refusing to let go while yang yawns and stretches her arms.

Now that we have arrived please take you camping gear out so we can begin the second leg of our great adventure" with that he picks up his rather large bag and starts walking of. "First a three hour car ride and then a hike up a mountain uhh" The still sleepy yang said aloud to herself as she grabbed her bag,"Ruby let go we need to get our stuff" Weiss was trying to pry Ruby off her and by the time she did everyone else was almost out of site."You see Ruby now we haft to run"" she grabs ruby by the arm and starts dragging her, after a short time Ruby simply walks next to her.

Now I Know you have all been wondering where we might be going or why I have brought you to the foot of this mountain" He said this While they continued up until they reached a small clearing."Well this mountain has a reputation for monsters that are a bit more ferocious then most that you my have faced in the past two years." he laid down his bag and sat down next to it. This trip is as much of a field trip as it is a test for the brave hunter's and huntresses that you will be one day, for now we set up camp for the night and in the morning we shall climb farther up to the testing zone. At this time Glynda stepped foreword"Now as the Professor said this is a test and you will be graded on your performance, the test will start at noon so I suggest getting some sleep." she put her scroll away and started to construct her tent, each tent was made for two people only Glynda and Port had tents to themselves. Blake finally put her book down to help yang who was helplessly trying to get there tent up before it got dark, while ruby and Weiss's tent was done almost instantly mostly because Ruby was exited to share a tent with Weiss."Ruby calm down your going to make the tent fall down"Weiss scolded Ruby who was unaffected while she ran in and out of the tent. Ren who was having a similar problem with Nora was trying to help Juane and Pyrrha with there tent. After an hour of this night had fallen and everyone was in the tents they had prepared."But blaaaaaake I'm board" Yang sleepily said with her arms over Blakes shoulders while Blake herself went back to reading her book." then go to sleep Yang we need our rest for the test tomorrow" a she tried to shake yang off but she only tightened her grip. " I'll go to sleep when you get in this damn sleeping bag with me!" She sighed as she closed her book and layed down with yang."see that wasn't so bad,, now lets see those ears of yours." without a second warning Yang grabbed Blakes bow and removed it from her head."aaaaahh" Blake let out a small but quite yelp as Yang started to pet her ears."Yang...Yang at least give a better warning then that." But yang was already asleep her hand still on Blakes ear and the other in Blakes hand."good night Yang"

some quite speech from Ruby and Weiss is heard through Nora and Rens tent it seems like Weiss is trying to get ruby to sleep."Come on Ren don't you know we need our sleep for the test in the morning?" ren looked and gave a soft smile. "ya lets get to sleep" Ren lays down and is about to close his eyes when Nora jumps on him almost knocking the air out of his lungs." (cough) Nora what are you doing?"" going to sleep. what are you doing?"She then grabbed him a started hugging him. Ren sighed" well good night Nora"."good night Ren"

The zipper on Ruby and Weiss's tent come down revealing ruby and Weiss laying over one another using the sleeping bags and and bed and Ruby's cloak as a blanket. Glynda's head pops through" Up up up come on you two almost every one else is up, get dressed and get out here. Ruby lifts her head still dazed from being woken up so suddenly."what?" Get up and make sure not to come out here in you sleep wear."Glynda told her again as she closed the zipper and walked away.

By the time Ruby and Weiss get dressed everyone but Ren is up, with Nora trying to drag him out of the tent."come on Ren get uuuup." As she grabs his legs and flings him out of the tent.

Now we must go and prepare some food before the test may begin" Port was sitting by a small fire that was soon to be cooking breakfast for the teams"so you all stay here while me and Ms. Goodwitch look around to find a suitable area for the test." Port said as he and Glynda walked off into the woods.

Glynda and port were now some distance from the camp" Professor are you sure this will go well?" Glynda had a worried look"they have great potential they have the making of greatness in them, we will let the grim out after they eat and stand guard just out of site.

Ruby and Weiss were sitting by the fire trying to warm up in the still chill air of the morning. Nora stood over the fire staring at it like she was trying to make the food cook faster by scaring the fire"Nora what are you doing?"Ren who was now awake was stumbling over to where Nora was standing."Trying to make the food cook faster"Ren sat own with a small sigh.

After the food was finished and all of them ate they started to wonder were Ms. Goodwitch and professor Port had gone, seeing that is had been almost an hour since they left.

"I think we should go look for them" Blake put her book down and gave the rest of them a serious look. "I think we should look for them to" Ruby stood up from Weiss'es side." me to I'm getting worried" This time yang spoke up but before they could set out a large crash was heard near by."Oh god what was that?" Juane had his sword drawn and ready despite looking like he was terrified.

The sound of large foot steeps from Ursa, boewolves and a deathstalker can be heard, trees snaping under its weight

"Everyone get ready NOW!" Juane yelled at them just before a pack a Beowolves jumped out of the brush. Weiss quickly drew her weapon and trapped some of the wolves in a thick layer of ice"Ruby are you ok?" Weiss turned around looking for ruby."I'm fine thanks"

Yang and Blake were fighting off three ursa while Ren and Nora are on the edge of the clearing trying to kill what they can before to many get through. Ruby and Weiss fought back to back but the enemy gave no sign off stopping, by the time they killed all of the ursa and beowolves the two of them had a bit of distance between them. "Everyone ok?" Juane was sheathing his sword and looked exhausted."all good over here" Ren from the side lines no sitting trying to regain his breath." A ok" yang gave a thumbs up while leaning on blake for support, "Ruby "Weiss started to walk to ruby when she saw something behind ruby." RUBY behind you! MOVE!" Ruby turned around to block with her scythe," Well I think that it's safe to say that you all past" Professor Port was standing behind Ruby holding the stinger of a deathstalker under his left arm holding it in place,Weiss runs over to Ruby and hugs her."that was to close, you need to be more careful" Well the rest of you take a seat and watch an experienced huntsman go to work" With this he brought his ax down a took the stinger off the tail in one swing, the deathstalker screeches and pulls it's tail back out of ports grasp, Port runs up to the deathstalker and jumps over it's swing, he put the barrel of his shotgun in the largest eye and pulls the triger, its staggers back with port standing on its head, as the beast tries to shake him off he brings his ax down into its head the swings down to the same eye that he shot out a moment ago, he take the stinger and rams it into the whole where its eye once was and it give one last cry as it falls to the ground." HAHA you see that is how you kill a beast" He walked towards them proudly. Glynda now walked out of the brush"You all did quite well, lets get lunch ready and then we can leave"

After all the gear was packed up they started back down the mountain Port was holding his arm and leaning on Glynda" we need to get you back to beacon now" Glynda had a oddly concerned look on her face. They stopped walking." Is there a problem?" Yang who was near them asked." yes we need to pick up the pace Professor Port got hit by the deathstalker if we don't get him back soon he will die."die well that doesn't sound like me at all.""this is not the time Port" Glyndas face was angry" we need to get back to the cars now an emergency vehicle should be waiting."

By the time they reached the ambulance Port was unconscious and Yang was holding him. They all got in the cars for a very quite ride to the air ship."Ruby please stop crying i'm sure he will be fine, its not your fault Ruby." Weiss was holding Ruby who was crying on her shoulder." but he was protecting me...when it happened it's"she was cut off when Weiss brought her into a hug."No it's not, he did what he thought he needed to do. You can't blame your self for this." Ruby hugged her back and silently cried for the rest of the ride. Yang and Blake sat in silence next to Glynda who was messaging Ozpin. In the next car Ren was holding Nora who was shaking and Juane was simply in shock unable to move with Pyrrha in the same state of shock

By the time the got back to beacon Port was in the hospital, but they didn't get any news until the next morning.

The intercom in team RWBY's room came on and Professor Ozpin was on the other end" Would team RWBY and team JNPR please report to my office. After the teams were fully awake they left for the headmasters office it was a Saturday so they had slept in anyway. They open the door to Ozpins office" good to see that none of you were hurt during you test but we have some rather dark news for you all I thought it would be better if you learned before the rest of the school did"Ruby was holding back tiers,she knew what he was going to say, she griped Weisses hand harder."Professor Peter Port past away last night around two in the morning, He had a message on his scroll that he left for you all. An audio plays from the scroll" I Peter Port will be leaving this academy tonight and I wont doubt that I will never return even if I wished it so, don't blame your self children I wont have any of my students fail because of something like this, so go on with your lives and remember me as you first met me, A teacher one who loved the thrill of a fight and the proof of strength through hardship, so I bid you all farewell." Ruby grabbed Weisses shoulder and burst into tiers. The rest of the teams remained unmoving in shock.

The funeral was held at Beacon cliff the next day," While we all knew Professor Port as a teacher he was also a good friend of mine and always seemed to brighten up the days in the field when there was little to do, his story's while farfetched where entertaining, he was a proud huntsman and one of my best friends, I hope we can remember him as such. The funeral was short only a few people talked the two teams stayed silent the whole time not even looking up from the ground.

Afterwords"Ruby...are you going to be ok?" Weiss held Rubys hand trying to stop her own tiers." I will...I'll be fine, but I will never let someone else die because of a stupid reason like this never again." Ruby spoke with a shaky voice that was tired and sad," then she hugged weiss" now it's my turn to comfort you Weiss" At this time Weiss let out the tiers she had been holding since the day before."lets get back inside Weiss it's about time to eat." she whispers under her breath." never again especially not you Weiss" they walked back inside hand in hand.

The rest of the semester went unchanged with the semester break just around the corner the teams needed to get ready for the tournament that would take place soon after the break. But the two teams would never be quite the same, the death of there teacher showed them just how quickly death can come to anyone, it made them stronger knowing that if they didn't protect what they had it could be taken from they right before their eyes. 


End file.
